Oh Ghots
by GriisleChan
Summary: A Ota le daban miedo los fantasmas, Tanaka era un fantasma. Ota/Tanaka. AU. One-shot.


¡Hola!

Bueno, este es un fanfic que llevaba un tiempito escribiendo. Está inspirado en el capítulo 11 de la serie (donde se visten de fantasmas para la casa embrujada) y pues es desde que salió que inicié con este escrito. Sinceramente, me costó bastante :( pero pude terminarlo. Aunque, eso si, tampoco es que haya quedado muy genial de todas maneras jajajaajaja pero puedo ser feliz por acabarlo, más porque me moría de ganas de escribir con ellos dos. Ah, si, no soy muy buena para los títulos...

 **Disclaimer:** _Tanaka kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge_ no me pertenece~ yo sólo tomé a sus dos personajes principales para escribir esto.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, seguro OOC (lo siento, fue difícil) y puede que el desarrollo de la historia sea extraño pero ahí quedó jajajaja

En fin, si alguien está leyendo esto ¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cada año sin falta, desde hace muchísimos años atrás, su localidad tenía la grata costumbre de realizar un festival a final del verano. Ahí se podía ver de todo un poco, desde comida hasta muy buena música, y todos los años se esforzaban por hacer de aquella celebración inolvidable y única.

Este era uno de los mejores momentos del año para él, para Ota. Quien siendo amante de los dulces, podía degustar ahí de los mejores y más variados aperitivos que diversas personas preparaban. Para él era estar como en un paraíso…

Pero, ¿Estaba todo por cambiar?

El festival llevaba ya algunas horas, siendo un rotundo éxito, y mientras algunos bailaban al compás de la música, otros disfrutaban del alcohol y la comida, él caminaba por el lugar, lleno por todos los dulces que comió. Estaba contento, ver a su aldea siendo tan próspera le llenaba de paz.

Su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció al fijarse en cierto lugar que se hallaba a lo lejos de su mirar, estaba oscuro y ni la luna lograba iluminarlo. Desde que era niño, tenía uso de razón, había escuchado diversas historias sobre fantasmas que merodeaban aquellos alrededores. Y por lo tanto, asustado por tales relatos, nunca se acercó a esos lugares donde presuntamente estos habían aparecido. De verdad que la sola idea de encontrarse con algún fantasma le aterraba...

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó los pensamientos de recién. Estaba a mitad del festival ¡No debía pensar en esas cosas! Además, si era muy cuidadoso, era imposible que se encontrara con algún fantasma... ¿Verdad?

Ya con el tema fuera de su mente decidió ir por agua, su cantimplora recién se vació, y se alejó tan sólo un poco del festival para tal cometido. Llegado al sitio, donde se hallaba el pozo, se acercó a una de las vasijas más cercanas, retiró la tapa y cuando estuvo por introducir su cantimplora para llenarla se detuvo.

Se fijó bien en el interior, tenía un mal presentimiento... No parecía exactamente agua lo que había ahí dentro. Iba a meter la mano, para despejar las dudas, pero lo que pasó a continuación le heló la sangre...

Algo comenzó a salir del jarrón con lentitud, identificó un rostro... Lucía pálido y sus ojos se mostraban totalmente blancos, era como si estuviera muerto. No lo pensó mucho, definitivamente era un fantasma. Estaba frente a un fantasma.

Y con ese último pensamiento soltó un grito ahogado y cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente por el susto.

 **.**

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la poca luz de la estancia parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia que se hallaba tumbada frente a él. Salió un poco más de su escondite, tal cómodo lugar que encontró para dormir, y comprobó que aquel frente a él no era más que un muchacho.

-Oye...-

Su voz adormitada hizo eco en el solitario lugar y al no recibir respuesta decidió salir de la vasija a comprobar qué había sucedido con ese chico.

-Despierta...-

Raro. Nunca antes se había acercado a un humano, pero si quería seguir durmiendo debía entonces hacer que este se fuera.

Continuó sin obtener respuesta, utilizando su tono de voz tan apagada por la pereza, así que optó por algo más.

-Oye, tú. Despierta...- llamó de nueva cuenta. Con lentitud acercó una de sus pálidas manos al pecho del contrario y dio varios toques, buscando con eso hacerlo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que tenía contacto físico con un humano.

Pero nada pasó. Entonces pensó ¿Habrá perdido la consciencia por su culpa? No, imposible. Era un fantasma, sí, pero nunca antes había asustado a alguien... Era un fracaso en ello, o eso creía. Es que cuando escuchó ruido, al estar dormido dentro de aquel fresco y oscuro jarrón, salió a comprobar quien se atrevía a interrumpir su sueño, sólo eso. Todavía no podía entender qué sucedió.

Se cansó de llamar y se mantuvo inclinado hacia el chico. Su mano se desplazó ahora, con sutileza, al rostro del humano. Su cabellera era rubia y larga, era bastante grande comparado con su contextura delgada y su piel era suave ¿De verdad los vivos tenían la piel tan suave? Era todo un descubrimiento. Tal era su atención, su fascinación al ser algo nuevo para él, que poco a poco, con la pereza que le caracterizaba, se fue acercando hasta el rostro del humano hasta finalmente rozar sus labios con los ajenos.

Si, la piel de los vivos era verdaderamente suave.

 **.**

Ota abrió los ojos con pesadez, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Dio un sobresalto y levantó su espalda del suelo. Recordó los sucesos anteriores, al ser que le brindó el susto de su vida, y se puso en alerta.

Pero el lugar sólo era ocupado por él mismo. No había rastro de algún _ser surreal_

Se quedó pensativo ¿Acaso lo imaginó? o ¿Fue un sueño? Todo era muy extraño, sentía como si aquello realmente hubiera pasado, pero su alrededor le indicaba lo contrario. Al tener una idea se levantó del suelo y con cautelo revisó la vasija... Pero no había nada ahí dentro, ni agua si quiera.

Entonces, ¿Cuál fue la causa de su desmayo?

Miró al cielo, topándose con el manto de estrellas que cubría la oscuridad, y se sintió aún más extraño. Por más que pensaba no podía hallar respuesta alguna. Se llevó una mano a los labios, en pose pensativa, y los sintió curiosamente calientes... Lo que era raro porque el clima estaba muy fresco. Tocó sus labios un poco más, también sentía un inusual cosquilleo, y una desconocida sensación lo rodeó por completo.

Sacudió la cabeza, todo le asustaba cada vez más, así que optó por irse de ahí... Lo que menos quería era encontrarse realmente con un fantasma.

Y corrió, alejándose de la zona y del ser que a sólo unos pasos se encontraba, observándolo desde la distancia.

Tanaka era un fantasma, pero su apariencia no lo delataba como uno. Aunque eso pensaba antes de encontrarse con aquel humano. Había asustado a ese muchacho, sin querer.

Con un nuevo bostezo salió de la oscuridad, donde se había ocultado para no se cachado, en busca de otro lugar donde pudiera dormir. Echó un último vistazo hacia donde huyó el humano y una diminuta sonrisa adornó su expresión cansada... Le gustaría sentir nuevamente la suavidad de aquel muchacho de cabellos claros.

 **.**

Era de noche, bastante tarde, y Ota abría su ventana al despertarse recién producto de un sueño. Desde aquel día, cuando se desmayó sin razón aparente, había estado soñando con alguien que jamás en su vida había visto, un total desconocido que en sus sueños se mostraba tan exótico con su largo cabello oscuro y su piel tan blanca como la nieve, incluso más que las ropas que llevaba puesta.

Dejó ir un suspiro ¿Qué clase de mensaje le estaban dando tales sueños? Por más que pensaba no llegaba a ninguna suposición y el asunto ya comenzaba a fastidiarle.

El clima estaba frío, pero soportable, y de vez en vez soplaba el viento. En eso, tan fuerte fue la ráfaga de aire que cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro por inercia. Cuando pasó, cerró la ventana y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama...

-Por favor, no te desmayes de nuevo.-

Ahogó un gritito, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, y cuando divisó la figura sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron... Lo había visto en alguna parte.

El ser, aquel que irrumpió en su habitación sin invitación, se acercó lentamente hacia él. Pudo observarlo mejor, su cabello oscuro era mucho más largo que el suyo y su piel era muy blanca, tan hermosa... Era el muchacho de sus sueños, no había duda. Entonces, ¿Soñaba otra vez? No, estaba totalmente despierto, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Todo lo que sucedía era real.

-¿Q-quien?- su voz apenas logró salir, necesitaba respuestas.

El pequeño ser ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo su balbuceo.

-¿Quién eres?- repitió, esta vez su voz se escuchó mejor.

-Tanaka.- respondió, simple, con un tono bajito y como si nada.

Se formó una brecha de silencio, los dos pares de ojos veían al otro con cautelo, unos se mostraban nerviosos y otros cansados. Ota no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Q-qué quieres?-

-Un lugar para dormir.-

Silencio nuevamente. Ota procesó sus palabras ¿Escuchó bien?

-¿Disculpa?-

-Dormir. Buscaba donde hacerlo, vi tu ventana abierta y entré.- se encargó de explicar a pesar de su pereza.

-Eres... ¿Un fantasma?- y soltó la cuestión que más lo atormentaba. Recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Así que, finalmente estaba pasado... Estaba frente a frente, a una distancia tan corta, de aquello que tanto le temía. Pero, de cierta manera, no tenía miedo... Sólo estaba algo incómodo por la situación, mas no atemorizado. La mirada del otro, tan oscura como el cielo nocturno, penetraba en él. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Tanto estuvo Ota sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó como él, que se presentó como Tanaka, se acurrucó en una esquina de su habitación y estaba por quedarse dormido.

-Espera...-

Fue hacia él, dudoso por su acción, pero una vez ahí ya este se había quedado profundamente dormido. Lo miró por un momento ¿De verdad era un fantasma? Lucía muy distinto a como había escuchado de tantos relatos, su cuerpo ni era transparente como supuestamente decían. Este pequeño ser más bien lucía tan indefenso...

Dio un respingo, ¿Qué clase de pensamiento fue ese? ¿Un fantasma indefenso? ¡No le cabía en la cabeza! Ah, iba a volverse loco. Los humanos y fantasmas (aunque ese pensamiento fuese raro) debían estar por separados... No durmiendo en una misma habitación.

Se devolvió sus rubios cabellos, sabía muy bien que si seguía divagando en el asunto no iba a llegar a nada. Lo mejor era dormir.

Echó un último vistazo al otro, seguía acurrucado en la misma posición y dormía con respiración tranquila, y una sonrisa leve se dibujó en sus labios... Era curiosamente _adorable_.

Y con eso último volvió a su cama donde cayó dormido al instante.

 **.**

Poco a poco, aquel acontecimiento se volvió una rutina. Tanaka llegaba por la noche, hablaban un poco antes de que este se quedara dormido, y a la mañana desaparecía. Ota se cansó de buscar alguna explicación y se dejó llevar… De cierta manera la presencia de ese ser, de aquel que ya consideraba un amigo sin importar que fuese extraño, le agradaba.

Supo ciertas cosas acerca de aquellos que tanto llegó a temer y él de igual forma le contó sobre los humanos. Eran sus diferencias lo que los unía por completo y rompía con esa brecha de ambos mundos.

Absolutamente nadie sabía de sus encuentros, de ninguna de ambas partes, y para ellos estaba bien… No era como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo de todas formas.

-Ota, cuídame para siempre.-

Fue en una noche, donde volvían a reunirse, donde Tanaka soltó aquello. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, tan perezosa, pero su voz tuvo cierta seriedad… Como si estuviera hablando de algo muy delicado e importante.

Ota abrió la boca pero de esta no salió palabra alguna. Cuando se dio cuenta, el más bajo ya se había quedado dormido.

" _Cuidarte para siempre"_ repitió en su mente, una y otra vez.

Se acercó al otro y se puso de cuclillas. Ahora no dormía en el desnudo suelo, él mismo se encargó de reunir una cierta cantidad de cobijas y convirtió esa esquina en un lugar acogedor y perfecto para dormir. Sinceramente, le parecía curioso y gracioso que un fantasma necesitara dormir, y Tanaka sí que era bastante dormilón. Bueno, conociéndolo ahora se daba cuenta de lo muy ocioso que Tanaka era ¿Eran los demás fantasmas así? Algo le decía que no, pues su acompañante era tan único y especial, al menos lo era para él.

Lo observó por un momento, su mente se ausentó, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Había llegado a una conclusión.

-Lo haré. Te cuidaré para siempre.-

Soltó, tan decidido como nunca lo había estado. Se inclinó un poco más y sin dudar rozó los labios del otro en un fugaz beso, como una manera de sellar su promesa. Cuando volvió a su posición se llevó un dedo a sus labios con extrañeza, esa sensación le era muy familiar...

Una risita, bajita para no perturbar el sueño del más bajo, dejó salir al tener una suposición. Así que esta no era la primera vez que sus labios se rozaban, Tanaka le había ganado. Este era bastante perezoso pero también muy astuto.

No sabía hasta donde iba a llegar todo eso, y desde hace mucho había dejado de pensar en ello. Él no creía en algo como el destino pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo lo que había sucedido, y seguía pasando, fue obra suya… Que ahora estuviera unido a Tanaka de esa manera tan inusual significa algo importante ¿Qué sería? Pues eso lo sabrá con el tiempo…

Así que, por ahora, iban a seguir disfrutando de la presencia y compañía del otro que de cierta forma produjo un giro de 160 grados en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo~ me disculpo por si fue raro :( ah, y si hubo algún error :(

¡Gracias por leer! n-n cualquier comentario, ya saben donde dejarlo...


End file.
